Afterparty
by lacunanelipot
Summary: Newly single Ginny Weasely goes on an outing. (WRITTEN FOR HOUSES COMPETITION)


**House: Gryffindor**

**Year: 5**

**Category: Standard**

**Prompt: [Dialogue] "I'm going to die and I don't even know your name" **

**Word count: 926**

Ginny Weasley had just broken up with her long-time boyfriend, Harry Potter. It wasn't one of those friendly breakups, where both parties leave on good terms. It certainly wasn't one of those breakups where there would be a lot of crying on either side. This was an unusual one, since Harry was bored out of his mind and Ginny was, well, Ginny. Her temper continued to rise with every step she took towards who knows where. The worst thing was that the Weasley family had already began wedding planning, due to getting their hopes up too high for the couple.

She had a small backpack on her shoulders, apartment keys In her hand, and invisible fire burning on top of her head. She needed a drink, badly.

She lived in a muggle area, which meant that †here wasn't an apparition point anywhere around. Taking the bus wasn't an option since she hadn't got any muggle money on her. So, walking around randomly was the only choice.

Ginny saw a muggle bar after walking around for a couple of minutes. Getting a drink in this state was not her best choice. Her temper and alcohol were two things which did not go well together at all. But she was too stubborn to realise that.

* * *

"I want some firewhi-" She hesitated, "I mean, I want two shots of vodka."

"Coming right up!" A cute bartender with curly hair falling to his shoulders replied.

Ginny smiled, trying not to blush.

* * *

"Here you go." The bartender said after a few minutes, putting her drinks on the counter.

"Thank you." Ginny replied

She threw back the shots down her throat before Guy-Who's-Name-We-Don't-Know could reply.

"Bad day, huh?"

"You could say that again." She said, thinking back about what happened just a while ago.

_*Flashback* _

"_What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" Harry shouted across Ginny's apartment. _

"_You have been playing with my heart since I was 15, Harry Potter! What do you expect me to do?" She walked towards hit with her finger poking his chest, " Oh I want you, wait, I like my accountant better. Oh, I can't live without you Ginny, you should leave me alone, Ginny!" She said acting out Harry's previous statements. _

"_It's not like that. You know it isn't." Harry replied, not really knowing what to do. _

"_You've said that to me a thousand times already. How am I supposed to believe you when you keep doing the exact same thing to me." She sighed, "I'm done, Harry." _

"_Look, it's fine, we can work it out!" he said. _

"_No we cannot!" Ginny scoffed, "You cheated on me. More than once! That is not something you expect me to forgive you for." _

"_Just hear me ou-" _

_Ginny grabbed her stuff and stormed out before Harry could finish his sentence. Harry quickly followed her, saying one last thing, "You were right. I do like my accountant better." _

* * *

"Hello? Miss?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Ginny said, snapping back to reality.

"We're closing down soon. Are you sober enough to get back home?" he said

"Yeah, of course I am." Ginny said, before noticing the six glasses near her elbows, which shehad rested on the counter.

"I'm assuming you don't have any money to pay for that."

Ginny put her face in her hands, groaning. She had completely forgotten about not having any muggle money.

"It's cool, take this milk to sober up a bit. I'll take you home." He smiled, "Can you wait for a couple of minutes, I just need to clean up"

"Take your time."

* * *

They were on their way to his car. Not paying attention, she tripped on a stone. The cute bartender quickly caught her before she fell.

"I'm going to die and I don't even know your name." Ginny said

"What? Tripping on a stone doesn't kill you." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, that's correct." She slightly nodded, "But, this terrible vodka you gave me does."

"I'm Miles, by the way." Miles said.

"I'm Ginny."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ginny."

They both laughed rest of the way to Miles' car.

* * *

"Where do you live?" Miles asked.

"Um, I think it's best if I don't go home today."

"Why not?"

"Well let's see, I broke up with my long time boyfriend, someone my family loves greatly. So, all of my, how many was it? Oh, five brothers with my loving parents would be there to lecture me about how I shouldn't have done what I did, and how they can make my life decisions for me."

"Well, you've got quite a family there." Miles said, chuckling.

"Yup. Bonus points for being in a relationship with your brother's best friend!" She mentioned, chuckling back.

"Your life must be great!" He said, sarcastically.

"It sure is!" She replied back, using a similar tone to his.

"So, where do you want to go?" Miles asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"I guess you can just leave me here. Don't want to bother you anymore, I already owe you a lot."

"Do you really think I'm going to leave you alone in a dark alley at 1 am with no money on you? If so, you must be really dumb."

He continued to speak before Ginny even had a chance to open her mouth, "Also, I'm not going home, don't want to see my roommate hooking up with some random girl from the bar."

"So, where are you going?"

"How do you like bowling?"

Ginny smiled, forgetting about her worries.


End file.
